List of Craftsmen
Craftsman.gif|The rank picture Rank0.gif|A Craftsman will have no studs This is a list of Craftsmen and their approximate number of posts in alphabetical order. #00nine - 1,031 - Inactive #13g0ma - 947+ - Semi-Inactive #18tanzc - 976+ - Semi-Active #2cheeky1talk - 1,053 - Inactive #7531Hunter - 1,188+ - Active #Abevans - 862 - Inactive #Ad964 - 1,107 - Inactive #Agenti397 - 1,155+ - Active #Alienboy360 - 860+ - Active #AnimalLover1011 - 1,170 - Inactive #Anw1234 - 1,083 - Inactive #Axolc - 941+ - Active #Bengal1999 - 1,094 - Semi-Inactive #Blackpuffle1 - 755 + - Active #Bluehat8 - 1,198 - Active #Bmxrboy - 1,479 - Inactive #Bpw2002 - 1,479 - Inactive #Bricknaut567 - 881+ - Active #Britboy3456 - 1,381 - Inactive #Byebob4959 - 1,0140+ - Active #Cat1948 - 763+ - Active #Ck30001 - 1,210 - Inactive #DinoQueen - 894+ - Semi-Inactive #Edwins94 - 1,374+ - Active #FaithGal - 1,348 - Inactive #Frenzy_and_squidman - 1,307+ - Active #FroggieFan101 - 1,202+ - Semi-Inactive #Frontier164 - 933 - Inactive #Gabrielthegreat500 - 1,116 - Inactive #Girlybea - 973 - Inactive #Glendon501 - 1,066 - Inactive #Gmc6453 - 1,356 - Inactive #Gooseter400 - 1,360+ - Active #Gregorydude01 - 942+ - Active #Greshboy999 - 1167 - Active #Hhhhhhuuuuuuk - 1,116 - Inactive #Hordikanuva - 1,486 - Inactive #Ilovepie5252 - 1,036 - Semi-Inactive #Imaginatrix - 848 - Inactive #IMOK2 - 1,417 - Active #Ivan8565 - 1,034 - Inactive #JarJar682 - 1,273 - Inactive #Jdude420 - 1,232+ - Active #Justin123red - 837 - Inactive #Kaito4032 - 1030+ - Active #Lego_dr - 903 - Inactive #LegoBlue200 - 767 - Inactive #Legofanchertsey - 1,277+ - Active #Legofun3448 - 1300+ - Active #Legokid4096 - 775+ - Active #LegoLover9531 - 1,477 - Inactive #Legouniverse182 - 858+ - Active #legouniverse987 - 1,270+ - Active #LegoZac001 - 1,083 - Inactive #Lubbydubby00 - 1,107+ - Active #Majobeza - 1,342+ - Active #Mayor of Avabruck 2001 - 1,060+ - Active #Maxthebrickguy - 903+ - Active #Mick431 - 769 - Inactive #Mkolb - 1,472 - Inactive #Mousa1988 - 1,080 - Inactive #Msdalr1 - 1,203+ - Active #Mutt-vader - 1,085+ - Active #NewDoctorWho - 756+ - Active #Nighthawk2211 - 770+ - Active #Ninja-squirrel5 - 1,147+ - Semi-Active #Njh3 - 908 - Inactive #PhillipCD - 1,145+ - Active #Pluto7443 - 847 - Inactive #Ponygirl7999 - 1,142+ - Active #RaginRiver - 1,418+ - Semi-Active #Revi - 1,464 - Inactive #Riza1234 - 1,239 - Inactive #Robinhood1919 - 1,220 - Semi-Inactive #RockMonster1996 - 1,066+ - Semi-Active #Roddy15 - 1,102+ - Active #Roxasmatt - 785+ - Semi-Active #Rtribe10 - 1,405+ - Semi-Active #Rusman20 - 809+ - Semi-Active #RyousVortex - 1,093+ - Active #Scar1777 - 1296+ - Active #Schneehase2 - 1,357 - Inactive #Shadow of angmor - 1,441 - Inactive #Siah13 - 982 - Inactive #Sirrex4321 - 1,146 - Inactive #Sleeker7005 - 1,325 - Inactive #Spacemanspiff101 - 1,294+ - Active #Sumit08 - 1055+ - Active #TJB356 - 1,287+ - Semi-Active #Tow-Water-Mater - 760+ - Active #Toru173 - 1,016 - Inactive #Worldracer99 - 1,379+ - Active #Xander32953 - 955 - Inactive #Yellowboy2001 - 772+ - Active #Yodaman5556 - 1,207+ - Active #Ze-NerdOnline - 1,437 - Semi-Inactive #Zman6446 - 1,276 - Inactive #Zakmuir - 1,370+ - Active See Also *Ranks *List of MasterBuilders *Craftsman *List of Artisans *List of Ranks Category:Craftsman Category:Lists Category:0 studs Category:Users Category:LMB Ranks Category:Ranks